Vampiri
I vampiri sono sia una classe e un tipo di non-morti. La creatura comunemente pensato come vampiro ha le sue radici nel 1819 racconto The Vampyre. Questo vampiro è una notturna, pallida, non morti zanne che beve sangue e può trasformarsi in un pipistrello. Tuttavia, i tratti di questo vampiro sono raccolti da una vasta gamma di creature vampiriche soprattutto dall'Europa, che insieme sono venuto per essere chiamato vampiri troppo. Contenuto [ mostra ] Etimologia Dopo l'Austria ha acquisito il controllo del nord della Serbia e Oltenia con il trattato di Passarowitz nel 1718, i funzionari hanno notato la pratica locale di riesumare corpi e "uccidere i vampiri". Questi rapporti, redatti tra il 1725 e il 1732, ha ricevuto la pubblicità diffusa. In particolare, è stata la parola serba "вампир" ("vampir"), utilizzato per Arnold Paole, un vampiro presunto dal periodo di tempo in cui la Serbia è stato incorporato nell'impero austriaco, che ha reso nelle lingue dell'Europa occidentale. Ciò che la parola significa in ultima analisi è sconosciuta, anche se ci sono due teorie. Quasi tutte le lingue slave possiedono una certa variazione della parola, come "upir", "wąpierz" e "upiór". Una teoria afferma quindi che le lingue slave hanno adattato la parola da un termine turco per "entità del male soprannaturale" (comunemente semplificato come "strega"), che è la parola tartara "ubyr". La parola "upir" come termine per vampiro si trova per la prima volta in forma scritta nel 1047 in una lettera a un principe di Novgorod riferendosi a lui come "upir Lichyj" ("Wicked Vampiro"). Un'altra teoria è che le variazioni slavi provengono dal verbo slovacca "vrepiť sa", che significa "bastone a" o "spinta in", che renderebbe "upir" traducibili come "qualcuno che spinge o morsi". In seguito alla divulgazione dei vampiri in storie dell'orrore nei primi anni del 19 ° secolo, la parola "vampiro" è stato adattato per rappresentare due definizioni mostro. In primo luogo, "vampiro" si riferisce al concetto occidentale comune di una non-morti succhia-sangue, con zanne e una avversione per la luce solare. Secondariamente, la parola può essere usata per descrivere il collettivo di creature vampiriche abbondantemente presenti nella mitologia di ogni cultura. In questo senso, la parola è un po applicata arbitrariamente. Un vampiro di questo tipo non è veramente necessario bere sangue, solo per nutrirsi di qualcosa che sia vivi o il puro possesso. Tuttavia, mostri come zombie , che si nutrono di cervelli, non sono generalmente considerati come oggetto della seconda definizione di "vampire", per cui il termine è un po 'applicato arbitrariamente. Vampire origini e varianti A causa della immensa varietà di creature vampiriche, è impossibile dire dove il concetto di vampiri nato, se ha avuto origine in un punto e da una fonte a tutti. Almeno, i vampiri europei si ritiene di avere le loro radici in due osservazioni: quello sulla decomposizione e uno sulla malattia. Quando le funzioni vitali cessano, set di decomposizione dentro Questo gli esseri umani hanno sempre saputo. Ciò che gli esseri umani non hanno sempre saputo è il come e perché questo accade. Due corpi sepolti allo stesso tempo si decompongono in modo diverso a seconda delle differenze tra la condizione dei corpi, il suolo, la temperatura, e una serie di altri fattori. Come tale, nelle occasioni in cui corpi sono stati scavati, a volte un corpo o pochi non sarebbero guardare come decomposto come il resto o come quello che la gente si aspettava che fossero. Infatti, a causa della formazione di gas di decomposizione, corpi possono apparire "ben nutrito", e quegli stessi gas possono aumentare la pressione interna del sangue corpo e forza trasudare dal naso e dalla bocca. Successivamente, se un foro è colpito nel corpo, come con un gioco, i gas che escono possono produrre un suono come se sospirare o gemere. Inoltre, quando un corpo si decompone, i suoi liquidi evaporano, causando la perdita di massa della pelle. Come tale, unghie e capelli possono apparire di essere cresciuti un po 'dopo che il corpo ha smesso di funzionare, semplicemente perché la pelle è tirato indietro. Osservazioni come queste potrebbero dare l'impressione che il defunto era rimasto attivo fino scavato e finito per sempre. Un altro tema comune con i primi vampiri tradizione è la malattia, in particolare quelli facilmente trasmissibili. Un tema del vampirismo è di per sé che si tratta di una condizione trasmissibile nessuno, ma il depravato vuole avere, la creazione di un confronto tra il cadavere rianimato famelico che opera sotto la copertura della notte e una malattia altamente contagiosa per le persone che non hanno alcuna conoscenza del esistenza o lavorazioni di batteri e virusses. In particolare, il vampirismo è confrontato con la rabbia e la tubercolosi. La rabbia è una malattia contagiosa che colpisce sia umani e animali ed è spesso trasmesso attraverso morsi, poiché il virus è estremamente presente nella saliva del infettato. Ciò è dovuto al virus aumentando l'attività della ghiandole salivari, che può anche causare formazione di schiuma intorno alla bocca. In un primo momento questa è la saliva, ma come la condizione di infetti peggiora, il tessuto diventa più debole e il sangue può versare tramite nella schiuma. La rabbia colpisce anche il sistema nervoso centrale e provoca l'infiammazione del cervello, così contabili per una vasta gamma di cambiamenti comportamentali infetto può passare attraverso nelle fasi successive della malattia, come l'attività notturna, introversione, aumento della sessualità e aggressività. Infine, la rabbia rende i sensi più sensibili, così a volte causando ai suoi pazienti per evitare la luce e rumore o cose che odore e il sapore forte. Legame di tubercolosi con il vampirismo è soprattutto un'associazione inglese, dove è stato notato che se qualcuno è morto di tubercolosi, i parenti di quella persona avrebbero perso la loro salute lentamente e alla fine muoiono troppo. Come tale, il primo a morire è stato pensato per essere un vampiro che ha svuotato la vita della loro famiglia da oltre la tomba. Quando la parola "vampiro" arriva, l'immagine comune che appare è quella di un uomo defunto con la pelle pallida, gli occhi rossi e zanne, e le orecchie a punta e possibilmente artigli. Un vampiro può essere la stessa persona del defunto o un'anima demoniaca che abitano il corpo di recente lasciato libero. I vampiri sono creature notturne che dormono nelle loro bare, che sono a volte pieni di sangue o terra dalla loro tomba, di giorno e che vengono danneggiati dalla luce solare. Essi non possono attraversare l'acqua corrente (un ponte può o non può farli tutti) o andare in una casa non invitato, sono respinti o addirittura danneggiati da aglio, argento, ferro, e religiosa (spesso cristiana) armamentario, non hanno alcuna riflessione e, talvolta, nessun ombra sia, e la necessità di essere ucciso da un paletto nel cuore, decapitazione, o bruciore. Per risparmiarsi uno di questi destini, i vampiri possono trasformarsi in pipistrelli o una varietà di altri animali o addirittura nebbia. Si possono controllare gli animali, ipnotizzare le persone, hanno migliorato forza e agilità, e non invecchierà in debolezza. Hanno bisogno di sangue come nutrimento e di solito mordono il collo delle persone per acquisire il sangue. A seconda della finzione e circostanze, la vittima muore, diventa un servitore semi-morto del vampiro, o diventa un vampiro soli. Se non morso, teoricamente qualsiasi defunti possono tornare come un vampiro, ma coloro che hanno condotto vite cattive o sono stati maledetto durante la vita sono più inclini ad esso. Molte di queste caratteristiche sono state prese dalla ricca diversità delle creature vampiri di cui si parla in culture europee, anche se le creature vampiri non sono affatto mostri in esclusiva per l'Europa. Una selezione di vampiri diversi vampiri dell'Europa occidentale è descritto di seguito per dare un'idea della varietà a livello mondiale. L' ascia è un essere vampirico da Ewe folklore. Vive di acqua di cocco, olio di palma, e il sangue, ma può solo andare senza sangue per così tanto tempo. La sua principale fonte di sangue è bambini, e per raggiungerli prende la forma di una lucciola. Capture costringe l'ascia reto turno di forma umana, anche se in alcuni casi solo in parte, con la conseguente ascia prendere una forma lucciola umanoide molto più pericoloso e vorace. In forma umana, un'ascia può possedere gli esseri umani, che in cambio portano sfortuna di coloro che li circondano, in particolare per quelli che invidiano. Asce anche altamente sono coinvolti nella diffusione della malattia. Il Estrie è una creatura vampirica ebraica che è esclusivamente femminile. Invece di non morti, estries sono demoni simili all'uomo o agli esseri umani demoniache, dependig sull'interpretazione. Estries si nutrono di sangue, ma se vengono feriti da un essere umano, hanno bisogno di mangiare pane e sale dato loro da quella umana per guarire. Allo stesso modo, estries non sono sensibili ai simboli religiosi e possono guarire da ferite anche se possono ottenere un essere umano di pregare per loro. Estries favoriscono la notte, ma non devono essere vincolati ad esso come molti altri tipi di vampiri. Possono cambiare forma e favorire le sembianze di un gatto o di gufo. Estries possono anche volare in forma umana, ma solo se i loro capelli è legato. Estries sono meglio distrutte per decapitazione o bruciore, e se viene utilizzato un altro metodo che non danneggiare il corpo troppo, la bocca devono essere chiusi o pieni di sporcizia per impedire loro di risalire. Il jiang shi (cinese) / GangShi (coreano) / kyonshī (giapponese) è più simile a uno zombie di un vampiro, ma non ha i tratti vampirici e adattamenti moderni tendono a sottolineare questo confronto. Tradizionalmente, shis Jiang sono cadaveri rianimati a causa di qi di una persona non lasciare il corpo completamente o il corpo di essere sepolto in un ambiente ricco di qi. Shis Jiang hanno lunghi capelli bianchi, le unghie lunghe neri, una lingua nera penzolante, e una pelle verdastra, l'ultima delle quali è da biasimare sulla crescita di muschio. A causa di rigor mortis, non possono muovere gli arti molto bene, da qui il loro nome, che si traduce in "cadavere rigido". Per muoversi, shis Jiang hop. Una buona protezione contro shis Jiang è quindi quello di rendere la porta un po 'più basso in modo che non possano salire in casa. Shis Jiang non sono intelligenti e solo agiscono sul loro bisogno di nutrirsi. Tradizionalmente, incantesimi possono fare un jiang shi più gestibile, anche se l'utilizzo di un ofuda è un'invenzione moderna. Shis Jiang nutrono di qi succhiando fuori fiato, anche se può essere altrettanto facilmente distrutto se il loro respiro è aspirata. Poiché shis Jiang sono ciechi, una persona dovrebbe stare fermo e trattenere il respiro per evitare il rilevamento. Molte interpretazioni moderne del jiang shi, però, li hanno nutrono di sangue come i vampiri europei. Un jiang shi può essere spaventato dalla propria riflessione, e la distruzione avviene con il fuoco, pesca armi di legno, o la chiodatura di semi di giuggiola nelle agopunti sul retro del jiang shi. Il nachzehrer è un vampiro tedesco. Il nome si traduce in "dopo divoratore", che si riferisce alla tendenza del nachzehrer di mangiare parti del proprio corpo, un atto con cui l'energia viene scaricata dai parenti dei nachzehrers. Quando niente più può essere mangiato senza handicap la nachzehrer, gli aumenti nachzehrer e inizia l'alimentazione su entrambi cadaveri e delle persone che vivono che possono mettere le mani su. A nachzehrer ha la capacità di trasformare themself in un maiale e suonare le campane in un campanile della chiesa, che possono portare alla morte a tutti coloro che ascoltano. Nachzehrers non possono creare altri nachzehrers, e le nuove nachzehrers salire a caso, anche se la rimozione del nome del defunto dal loro abbigliamento sepoltura è una garanzia che non possono trasformarsi in un nachzehrer. Un nachzehrer può essere reso immobile mettendo zolle di terra sotto il mento, mettendo una moneta o di pietra in bocca, o legando un fazzoletto stretto intorno al collo. Per ottenere definitivamente liberarsi di loro, il nachzehrer deve essere decapitato, un lungo picco deve essere guidato tutto il percorso attraverso la testa, o la lingua deve essere fissato in posizione. Il sampiro è un vampiro albanese. E 'completamente avvolto nel suo sudario o altri pezzi di tessuto che scorre, dandogli un aspetto non diversamente da un fantasma s '. L'unica parte visibile sono gli occhi ardenti del sampiro che perforano dal buio sotto la cappa. Sampiros anche indossare tacchi molto alti, che rendono caratteristico rumore toccando le creature seguono la loro preda. I tacchi alti fanno anche sampiros ondeggiare minacciosamente. Un altro suono prodotto dal sampiros è il schiocco delle labbra in attesa del loro pasto. Aggiungendo alla loro apparizione inquietante è che sampiros sono inclini a venire fuori quando c'è nebbia. Tuttavia, sampiros non sono poi così pericoloso, in quanto si nutrono sulla paura quasi quanto il sangue e solo prendere un po 'dalla loro vittima. Solo quando un sampiro sceglie di visitare una particolare vittima più volte c'è una probabilità di morte. Sampiros non creano altri sampiros. Tradizionalmente, ogni persona che la società albanese in generale non piace è incline a diventare un sampiro dopo la morte. Mentre tradizionalmente non conteggiati come i vampiri, l'interpretazione moderna di succubi e incubi li ha spesso come vampiri conto che predano la vita in un modo non dissimile il vampiro dell'Europa occidentale. Le parole "succubus" e "incubo" sono latino e rispettivamente significano "persona che si trova sotto" e "persona che si trova in cima", riferendosi alla percezione tradizionale di cui genere dovrebbe essere situato dove durante il rapporto. "Succubus" è in realtà una malformazione della parola originale "succuba", che indica una forma femminile. Questo e moderne sentimenti che la gente ha il diritto alle proprie preferenze hanno portato alcuni a 'introdurre' succubae e incubae - versioni femminili del succubi ridefinito e incubi. Il 'cubo collettiva sono creature demoniache radicate nelle religioni abramitiche che si nutrono di energia emotiva e sessuale. Comunemente, visitano le loro vittime durante la notte. La loro forza superiore, è facilissimo frenare la loro preda, che rappresentano per il verificarsi di paralisi del sonno . Il loro non è un modo specifico per distruggere una di queste creature, ma una corretta visualizzazione della religione e manufatti religiosi li si caccia fuori. Il wampir / vieszcy / upierczi è un vampiro russo e polacco che assomiglia molto umana. Invece di zanne, le upierczis hanno pungiglioni sotto la lingua con cui si perforano la pelle per arrivare al sangue. Upierczis hanno la capacità di causare siccità. Il loro tempo di attività inizia a mezzogiorno e finisce a mezzanotte. Nuovi upierczis entrano in esistenza dal defunto che si è suicidato, è morto un particolare morte violenta, o praticato la stregoneria durante la vita. Upierczis possono essere distrutti da essere annegato in acqua dolce (possibilmente acqua salata troppo), ma l'opzione più sicura è quello di bruciare loro. Quando bruciato, il corpo del upierczi scoppierà aperto centinaia di piccoli, disgustosi animali (vermi, ratti, ecc) saltano fuori. Tutti questi devono essere uccisi troppo, altrimenti il upierczi può resuscitare soli. I vampiri nella finzione La tradizione del vampiro dell'Europa occidentale è stato in gran parte formata da scrittori britannici, in particolare vittoriani (1830 a 1900) inglesi, quasi un secolo dopo la mania vampiro 1720 e 1730 ha portato le creature dell'Est europeo nel paesaggio dell'Europa occidentale. La storia della creatura inizia correttamente con John Polidori s '1819 gothic orrore novella Il Vampiro , che ha unito le varie caratteristiche vampiriche dell'Europa dell'Est in un'entità coerente e posto le basi per il vampiro soave, carismatica, e aristocratica. Il vampiro della storia è il britannico Lord Ruthven , il quale è stato leggermente basato sulla vita reale Lord Byron , un nobile inglese controverso al momento che ha fatto facilmente i nemici. Tuttavia, Byron era un amico di Polidori di, e l'intento della connessione tra lui e Ruthven non era di villainize lui, ma per reindirizzare la demonizzazione da parte di altri. La trama di The Vampyre i dettagli della riunione del l'inglese Aubrey con Lord Ruthven, che Aubrey pensa di fare amicizia. Invece, Aubrey capisce che Ruthven è un vampiro e responsabile della morte di due donne che si sono incontrati in Italia e Grecia e, alla fine, è in grado di salvare la propria sorella dallo stesso destino, che porta alla propria morte pure. Anche se il Vampyre introdotto il vampiro aristocratico, Ruthven ha solo pochi tratti in commmon e successive vampiri dell'Europa occidentale, come la maggior parte delle convenzioni vampiri di oggi sono stati creati in decenni più tardi. Ad esempio, non ha zanne visibili e non è disturbato dalla luce del giorno o comunque limitato nelle sue capacità di viaggio. Quello che lui ha in termini di capacità che non si vedono in East European folklore è un potenziale di essere completamente guarito di lesioni se è esposto al chiaro di luna. Questa caratteristica è stata ripetuta solo in un altro dell'Europa occidentale vampiro: Francis Varney. Sir Francis Varney è il protagonista vampiro presenti nel Varney il vampiro; o, la festa del Sangue , che è una terribile serie horror gotico penny generalmente ritenuto dalla mano di James Malcolm Rymer . E 'la seconda grande voce in Occidente tradizione vampiro europeo e la sua corsa originale durò 1845-1847. Causa del mezzo di sua scelta, Varney il vampiro non è una storia coerente con una trama specifica. La storia è dichiarato essere ambientato nel XVIII secolo, ma ci sono riferimenti a fatti e condizioni che lo pongono a metà del XIX secolo. Inoltre, le avventure di Varney si verificano a caso in varie località di tutta Europa, tra cui Londra, Bath, Winchester, Napoli e Venezia. La trama, non pianificata come è, i dettagli molestie di Varney dei Bannerworths, una famiglia umana impoverita di cui Varney potrebbe essere un antenato, anche se terrorizza anche un'altra famiglia, i Croftons, di cui egli si trasforma una donna in un vampiro per vendetta a un punto. Il motivo di Varney il targeting di queste famiglie era in origine sostentamento, ma più avanti nella storia si suggerisce che gli interessi monetari sono la motivazione. Nel corso di Varney il vampiro, Varney si presenta con crescente simpatia come una vittima delle circostanze - una prima in vampiro finzione. Anche lui cerca di salvare se stesso, egli è in ultima analisi in grado di farlo e si suicida gettandosi nel Vesuvio . Come uno dei primi vampiri dell'Europa occidentale, Varney impostare diversi standard dell'entità: Varney ha zanne, lascia due punture sul collo delle sue vittime, ha poteri ipnotici, e ha una forza sovrumana. D'altra parte, Varney non subisce alcun confinamento a causa della sua condizione, come ad esempio la necessità di evitare la luce solare o di dormire in una bara. Un vantaggio di vampiro-nave che Varney condivide esclusivamente con Ruthven è che essendo esposto alla luce della luna sarà guarire tutte le ferite. Infine, Varney può mangiare e bere come un essere umano e, anche se non fa nulla per lui. A seguito di Varney il vampiro è il 1872 gotica dell'orrore novella Carmilla da Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu . A differenza dei suoi predecessori, il vampiro della storia è femminile, così come omosessuale, rendendo Carmilla il progenitore del genere vampiresco lesbica. La storia è stata originariamente pubblicato in Carmilla era nella rivista The blu scuro e solo pochi mesi più tardi ristampato nella collezione dell'autore di cinque storie dell'orrore chiamato In a Glass Darkly . Il significato della seconda stampa è che Carmilla è scritto come parte della casebook dell'universo immaginario di Dr. Martin Hesselius, un medico occulta, così come le altre quattro storie. Carmilla racconta la storia della contessa Mircalla Karnstein, che viveva in Stiria, Austria durante il tardo 17 ° secolo. Nel presente della metà del 19 ° secolo, lei è un vampiro che va da diversi anagrammi del suo nome originale di inflitrate e guadagnare la fiducia di famiglie che hanno una figlia in casa. Queste figlie lei nutre per il corso di poche settimane durante il sonno, dopo di che muoiono. Ultima vittima di Mircalla è Bertha, nipote del generale Spielsdorf, che era appena troppo tardi per scoprire stratagemma di Mircalla per salvare Bertha. Vista di Mircalla poi va a Laura, un discendente di lei attraverso la linea di sua madre, a chi e per il cui padre lei si presenta come Carmilla. Carmilla assume un interesse particolare per Laura, ritardando il suo destino abbastanza a lungo per il padre di Laura per ottenere sospettoso e prendere la sua figlia su un viaggio lontano da Carmilla. Casualmente, si incontrano Spielsdorf, un amico del padre di Laura, da cui imparano chi e che cosa Carmilla è in realtà. Con l'aiuto di Spielsdorf così come Barone Vordenburg di un membro di una famiglia di cacciatori di vampiri, Carmilla è distrutta e Laura salvato. Influenza Carmilla s 'sul vampiro europea occidentale è più grande di quanto si possa inizialmente sospettare. Per cominciare, il personaggio titolare è stato molto leggermente influenzato dalla figura storica della contessa Elizabeth Báthory, che dal 1970 è diventata parte della tradizione vampirica se stessa. A sua volta, Carmilla è stato di grande influenza sul romanzo Dracula ed è considerato l'ispirazione per le Suore, nonché contessa Dolingen e con quella contessa Marya Zaleska, mettendo così Mircalla alla fonte di tutti i vampiri significative dell'Europa occidentale femminili. Un altro sviluppo presentato dal Carmilla è l'aggiunta di carenze e limitazioni per i vampiri. Mircalla non è danneggiato dalla luce del giorno, ma non è altrettanto energico e potente come durante la notte. Favorevolmente, lei e altri vampiri uso diurno di tornare alle loro tombe, in cui si trova una pozza di sangue per dormire, per mantenere se stessi andando. I vampiri non possono trasferire la propria tomba, limitando così la gamma del loro territorio. D'altra parte, Mircalla è significativamente più potente dei suoi predecessori. Lei possiede una forza sovrumana e può cambiare forma in molteplici tipi di animali, anche se pesantemente favorisce la forma di un gatto. Mircalla può passare attraverso porte chiuse e persino il coperchio e la terra sulla propria tomba. Zanne di Mircalla non sono troppo evidenti e la sua carnagione non particolarmente pallido. Un punto trama di Carmilla che non viene mai chiarito è il numero di persone che aiutano la infiltrarsi varie famiglie, dopo di che scompaiono dalla storia. Anche se potrebbero essere i vampiri stessi, la storia presenta morte di Mircalla come la fine dei problemi in Stiria, rendendo più probabile che siano servitori minori, sia umano o qualcos'altro. Carmilla è dunque la prima storia per caratterizzare 'un vampiro' necessità ' per i dipendenti. Come con Varney, Mircalla è dato momenti di intuizione nel suo personaggio che lei impedisce di essere e di essere interpretato come un mostro completo. Il quarto e ultimo grande racconto classico vampiro è Bram Stoker 's iconica 1897 gothic romanzo horror Dracula , che non ha caratterizzato uno ma quattro vampiri, potrebbero essere stati lo scopo di contenere un quinto, e direttamente ispirato la "creazione" di altri tre vampiri attraverso importanti adattamenti del romanzo. Il romanzo prende un sacco di ispirazione dalla novella Carmilla, che è più evidente nel primo capitolo cancellato dal titolo di Dracula Guest . Il vampiro titolare è parzialmente ispirato alla storica Vlad III , che è stato patronymically chiamato Dracula, che significa "figlio del drago" nel suo tempo, ma per il momento Dracula è stato scritto si era evoluto a significare "Figlio del Diavolo". E 'il secondo significato che ha motivato la scelta di Stoker di nominare il suo vampiro Dracula, il cui nome in origine doveva essere Wampyr. Molti adattamenti post-1970 della storia di Dracula confondono la storica Vlad III Dracula e immaginario però. Dracula avviene nel 1893, quando Jonathan Harker si reca al castello di Dracula in Transilvania , Romania, per aiutare il conte con una transazione immobiliare in Inghilterra. Quando il suo utilizzo è finita, Dracula lascia Harker per le suore, tre vampiri femminili che vivono nel suo castello, per nutrirsi, mentre si reca in Inghilterra. Harker sfugge, se fortemente traumatizzato, e fa il suo modo di un convento a Budapest, Ungheria a guarire. Là, egli è affiancato dalla sua fidanzata, Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray, che lo aiuta a stare meglio e lo sposa. Nel frattempo, in Inghilterra Dracula ha trovato Lucy Westenra, caro amico di Mina, così come una donna molto desiderata. Lui la morde nel corso di un paio di giorni, durante i quali i pretendenti di Lucy notano la sua crescente malati e contattare Abraham Van Helsing, un uomo con la conoscenza sulle malattie oscure. Anche se Van Helsing ha familiarità con il vampirismo, si rende conto troppo tardi ciò che vi affligge Lucy e si è trasformato in un vampiro. Con l'aiuto dei suoi corteggiatori, Van Helsing riesce a distruggere il nuovo vampiro. Gli uomini poi decidono di vendicare la sua distruggendo conte Dracula, e in questo sforzo sono presto raggiunti dal Harkers. Fuori di vendetta, Dracula morde Mina con l'intento di trasformarla in un vampiro. La ricerca del gruppo di vendetta per Lucy diventa uno per salvare Mina, per la quale seguono il conte torna a Transilvania. Il gruppo combatte le suore, le quali vengono uccisi, e servi rom di Dracula, prima che finalmente arrivano al conteggio e lo distruggono, ponendo fine alla maledizione su Mina. Dracula è di gran lunga la storia di vampiri più influente di tutti, i suoi contenuti adattati e referenziate in innumerevoli opere. Ad un certo punto, deve il suo successo a Carmilla da cui traeva i vari elementi come gli archetipi di Lucy, le suore, e Van Helsing. Ha inoltre seguito all'introduzione Carmilla s 'di servitori del vampiro, anche se per quanto riguarda i servi rom di Dracula sono interessati, non viene mai specificato se sapessero che stavano aiutando un vampiro o no. Per quanto riguarda le Suore, Dracula è la prima storia di vampiri Europa occidentale che ha esplicitamente più vampiri che interagiscono tra loro in una storia. Chi le Suore sono esattamente non è mai chiarito; nonostante le opere successive comunemente chiamano loro le spose, non sono mai chiamati come nel romanzo. Dal momento che sono subordinati al Dracula, quella connessione che è implicito è che Dracula è la fonte della loro esistenza come vampiri. Le sorelle hanno una gerarchia minore tra loro dal fatto che quella bionda è "primo" e può ordinare gli altri due. Per quanto riguarda i poteri, i vampiri di Dracula hanno una forza sovrumana e agilità, può manipolare il tempo, ipnotizzare le persone, e comandare animali notturni. Essi sono anche in grado di salire a testa in giù superfici verticali e possono mutare forma in varie forme, il romanzo facendo menzione di un pipistrello, un lupo, un cane di grossa taglia, e nebbia. Come Mircalla, Dracula si nutre sue vittime per più giorni. Con loro da mangiare un po 'del suo sangue in cambio, li imposta a diventare vampiri troppo e può telepaticamente controllarli, se il link va in entrambe le direzioni e permette ai vampiri-to-be per monitorare il suo movimento. Dracula può andare senza bere sangue per secoli, ma lo fa maturare lentamente nel corso di questo. A sua volta, il sangue bere riporta la sua giovinezza. I vampiri di Dracula sono danneggiati e respinti da simboli religiosi e dei materiali tradizionali folcloristiche anti-soprannaturali. La luce del sole non è fatale, ma riduce notevolmente la loro forza e capacità. L'acqua corrente può essere attraversato solo con la bassa o l'alta marea e sono in grado di entrare in un luogo meno invitato a farlo, ma l'invito è permanente. Durante la sua permanenza in Inghilterra, il conte portato lungo il suolo della Transilvania al fine di mantenere la sua forza up. Una parte speciale del Dracula è il suo primo capitolo cancellato, di Dracula ospiti , che alla fine ha visto il rilascio nel 1914. dettagli sua storia una parte del viaggio di un uomo non identificato, generalmente assunta come Jonathan Harker, al castello di Dracula. Sulla Notte di Valpurga , lui va per solo una passeggiata e raggiunge un cimitero che dispone di una tomba con una grande partecipazione di ferro guidato attraverso il tetto. L'iscrizione sulla tomba recita:. Contessa Dolingen di Gratz - in Stiria - cercato e trovato la morte - 1801 Come la tempesta prende, l'uomo cerca riparo vicino alla tomba, su cui le porte si spalancano e si arriva a vedere il suo abitante: una bella donna che appare come se dormisse. Un attimo dopo, una forza tira via l'uomo come un fulmine colpisce il palo di ferro e la donna all'interno della tomba scoppia in fiamme urlando. Un lupo soprannaturale mantiene la ditta individuale fino al giorno successivo, quando i cavalieri arrivano per portare l'uomo al villaggio. Essi rivelano a lui che era il conte Dracula che li ha avvisati, come aveva inviato un telegramma in hotel avvertimento dell'uomo dei pericoli da neve e lupi e notte. Ancor più di Dracula, di Dracula Guest eco Carmilla a causa della presenza di un vampiro femmina in Stiria. Non si sa come di Dracula Guest riferisce a Dracula, in quanto è possibile che quest'ultimo lavoro è stato rettificato in seguito alla rimozione del primo capitolo, ma il protagonista essendo in Stiria durante la Notte di Valpurga, che avviene da aprile 30st al 1 ° maggio, si visualizza per abbinare Harker raggiungere il castello di Dracula in Transilvania il 3 maggio. Ci sono anche un paio di righe che si riferiscono agli incidenti in di Dracula ospiti che appaiono nelle edizioni originali di Dracula, come la menzione del lupo soprannaturale. Forse la cosa più interessante è una linea nel terzo capitolo di Dracula in Harker cui crede di riconoscere la sorella bionda. Assumendo il riconoscimento di Harker è dovuta a Dolingen, poco sia il lavoro permette per i due vampiri siano la stessa persona, anche se suggerisce una relazione tra di loro. Come l'industria cinematografica preso ritmo nei decenni dopo l'uscita del romanzo Dracula, molte aziende hanno cercato di acquisire i diritti cinematografici. Universal Pictures è stato quello di ottenerli, ma anche così il primo (confermato) film adattamento di Dracula era di studio tedesco Prana Film . Cioè, dal momento Prana Film non disponeva dei diritti cinematografici di Dracula, Henrik Galeen cambiato la storia in diversi modi in modo che l'eventuale prodotto 1922 di Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens , regia di Friedrich Murnau , potrebbe qualificarsi come un pezzo originale. Il vampiro della storia è conte Orlok , interpretato da Max Schreck . Orlok è ancora aristocratico come i suoi predecessori dell'Europa occidentale, ma il cui cadavere-come l'apparenza e di associazione con la peste lui molto più vicino ai vampiri orientale porta. In particolare, il conte Orlok è il primo vampiro mai essere distrutta piuttosto che indebolito dalla luce del sole. Nel film, vive in un castello in Transilvania e cerca di acquistare una casa in Wisborg in Germania. Per informazioni con la transazione immobiliare, invita l'avvocato Thomas Hutter al suo castello. Hutter è morso da Orlok durante la sua prima notte al castello, ma lui doen't realizzare un vampiro è responsabile per le ferite del collo fino a che non legge un libro sulle creature.Al esplorare il castello, Hutter trova Orlok dorme nella sua bara in cantina e si rifugia nella sua stanza, da cui finestra si vede più tardi Orlok accumulando bare su un pullman e salire in ultimo prima la partenza in pullman. Hutter utilizza quel momento a fuggire dal castello e tornare a Wisborg. Come si è visto, le bare di Orlok tutte contengono la terra dalla tomba di Orlok, in quanto ha bisogno di dormire per tenersi in corso, e ratti peste infestata. I ratti scoppiano delle bare sulla strada, la diffusione della peste in Europa. Questa piaga fornisce Orlok con una copertura a fare vittime, che gli permette una facile permanenza nella sua nuova casa in Wisborg, attraverso la casa di Thomas. Thomas ha fatto per Wisborg pure, e attraverso di lui sua moglie Ellen scopre vampiro di tutti, nonché un modo per ucciderlo: per sconfiggere un vampiro, una donna che è puro di cuore ha distrarre il vampiro con la sua bellezza tutta per tutta la notte in modo che la luce del giorno sarà lui evaporare. Ellen pensa del volontariato nella trappola, ma Thomas non vuole che lei sacrificare se stessa. Tuttavia, come lascia per ottenere l'aiuto di uno professor Bulwer, Ellen passa attraverso con il suo piano in ogni caso. Lei riesce a distruggere Orlok, ma lascia il marito addolorato. Il primo adattamento cinematografico completamente legale di Dracula è stata fatta nel 1931 da Universal Pictures. Il ruolo del Conte Dracula è stato notoriamente dato a Bela Lugosi , mentre i ruoli delle suore sono stati riempiti da Jeraldine Dvorak, Dorothy Albero, e Cornelia Thaw. La storia del film è più o meno lo stesso del romanzo, anche se con una maggiore enfasi sul ruolo della RM Renfield e Van Helsing e il minore il ruolo di Lucy. Un cambiamento particolarmente degno di nota è che Dracula è distrutto in Inghilterra piuttosto che inseguito indietro in Transilvania e non ucciso, il che significa che le suore non compaiono oltre l'inizio del film e sono quindi non distrutti. Universal Pictures ha creato due sequel di Dracula : The Movie 1936 intitolato La figlia di Dracula , diretto da Lambert Hillyer e scritto da Garrett Fort , e il film 1943 con il titolo Figlio di Dracula , diretto da Robert Siodmak e scritto da Curt Siodmak . La storia della figlia di Dracula si basa leggermente di Dracula ospiti , con l'elemento dell'omosessualità da Carmilla restaurato, e quindi dotato di un vampiro femmina. Questo vampiro è chiamato contessa Marya Zaleska, che è interpretato da Gloria Holden . Dopo la morte di suo padre nel Dracula , Zaleska e il suo servo umano, Sandor, interpretato da Irving Pichel , viaggiare in Inghilterra a distruggere il cadavere di Dracula e rimuovere la maledizione del vampirismo da Zaleska che l'ha afflitto da quando suo padre è stato trasformato. Non funziona, però, e Zaleska rivolge al dottor Jeffrey Garth, un amico di Van Helsing di, per chiedere aiuto. Egli suggerisce, ignaro che Zaleska è un vampiro, che, per essere curata deve confrontarsi con la spinge, che riempie Zaleska di speranza. Da quando è diventato un vampiro, Zaleska ha perseguito le sue abilità nella pittura e con il pianoforte per mantenere il suo lato umano vicino, e ad affrontare la spinge come consigliato, lei ha un modello femminile, Lili, venire a dipingere la sua portret. Zaleska fallisce la sua prova e attacca Lili, che sopravvive, ma muore in seguito di un attacco di cuore. Furious che il consiglio di Garth non ha funzionato, Zaleska rapisce il suo interesse amoroso, Janet, in Transilvania. Garth da allora ha capito ha a che fare con un vampiro e segue. Garth accetta di essere trasformato in un vampiro e diventare compagno di Zaleska se Janet è risparmiato, ma prima Zaleska lo può mordere, viene uccisa da Sandor che è stato adirato per Zaleska quando ha rifiutato di concedergli l'immortalità. Garth sfugge solo la morte perché la polizia scende in e sparare Sandor nel tempo. Figlio di Dracula è l'unico della trilogia non basata su opere di Stoker e lo dimostra in vari modi. Ci sono due vampiri nel film, il primo dei quali uno è Dracula o suo figlio. Il vampiro va sotto il nome di Alucard, Dracula al contrario, tutto il film, anche dopo che la protagonista femminile lo ha identificato come Dracula. Inoltre, invece di Bela Lugosi, Alucard è interpretato da Lon Chaney, Jr. , il cui carattere è notevolmente meno competenti di Dracula di Lugosi. E per di più, se è Dracula, non è mai spiegato come avrebbe potuto sopravvivere i precedenti due film. Qualunque interpretazione, il film ha lasciato questioni abbastanza ambiguo che il nome Alucard preso piede nella narrativa più tardi sia come alias ricorrente per Dracula stesso e come un nome ricorrente per ogni figlio che potrebbe essere scritto per avere. Il personaggio principale del film è l'altro vampiro, che inizia come l'umano Katherine "Kay" Caldwell, una delle due figlie di un proprietario di piantagioni di New Orleans. Lei è impegnata con Frank Stanley, ma sa che non può offrire il suo tanto. Lei inizia una relazione con e poi sposa Alucard, che incontra in Ungheria e riconosce come un vampiro, con uno step-piano in tre in mente. Il primo è per Alucard di uccidere suo padre così lei eredita la piantagione (la sorella prende i soldi, ma la ricchezza di Alucard costituisce per questo). Poi Alucard è quello di trasformarla in un vampiro così lei sarà immortale. E, infine, lei girerà il suo vero amore Frank in un vampiro e convincerlo a uccidere Alucard, così lei avere tutto. Fase uno va con facilità, ma prima che la fase due può essere avviato, un Frank sconvolto spara a Alucard per aver rubato Kay. I bulllets andare a destra attraverso Alucard, ma ha colpito Kay, che viene poi trasformato in un vampiro momento Frank è fuori di vista. Kay tardi visita Frank nella sua cella, dove è stato rinchiuso dopo aver lui stesso a ucciderla, e spiega tutto il suo piano. Frank accetta di bruciare la bara di Alucard, privandolo del suo giorno santuario essenziale, ma come il difetto nei piani di Kay, Frank non piace l'idea di diventare parte della Undead e distrugge la sua bara, così, mettendo fine ai vampiri New Orleans. Come con tutti i suoi grandi film di mostri e serie di film, la Universal Pictures ha continuato a lanciare Dracula, spesso interpretato da Bela Lugosi, in numerosi film spin-off. E con questa ripetizione è venuto una pausa di specie nel genere vampiresco fino al 1970. A questo punto, un paio di cose accadute. Il libro In Search of Dracula è stato rilasciato nel 1972, lanciando un interesse in qualunque collegamento tra il conte Dracula, e la storica Vlad III può essere fatto. Lungo questo interesse riemergendo in background storico del vampiro lore ha interesse per la storia di Elizabeth Báthory , la contessa storica perifericamente sempre legata al mito del vampiro, ricrescere, portando al suo diventare un vampiro che ricorre in diversi racconti horror moderni . Come pure, gli scrittori si interessò vampiri di nuovo e ha iniziato a crearne di nuovi in nuove storie, ispirate a quelle vecchie, ma indipendente, complessivamente, come il 1975 di 'Le notti di Salem da Stephen King e Anne Rice 's 1976 di Intervista con il vampiro , che sarebbe diventato il primo libro del popolarissimo Vampire Chronicles serie. Altre voci notevoli nella "nuova ondata" di storie di vampiri sono il franchise che circonda la Marvel supereroe e il vampiro parziale Lama , il cui debutto è stato nel 1973, e Buffy the Vampire Slayer , che è nato come un film del 1992 destinato ad autorizzare le donne che erano state in gran parte limitato al ruolo di damigella in pericolo in storie di vampiri prima. Ingerenza esecutivo limitato molto di intenti del film, ma questo è stato fissato con il 'reboot' 1997 sotto forma di una serie televisiva di grande successo. Come pure, il 1991 Mondo di Tenebra giochi di ruolo ha avuto una grande influenza nella tropo di vampiri e lupi mannari come acerrimi nemici, nonostante le creature generalmente andando avanti bene in storie vecchie. Ultimo ma non meno importante, il 2005 ha visto l'uscita del primo libro del Crepuscolo serie , un romanzo vampiro e serie di film che si è conclusa nel 2012. (In) Notoriamente, ha cambiato i vampiri di essere danneggiati dalla luce del sole per i vampiri semplicemente frizzante quando esposti ad esso. I vampiri di Monster High Le Monster High vampiri sono Draculaura e suo padre adottivo Dracula, Gory Fangtell , Bram eliminare il budellino , Justin Biter , Elissabat , Rose e Blanche Van Sangre, Thad , e Valentino e sua madre. Secondo Facebook , Draculaura ha cugini che vivono in Transilvania , 1 dei quali Thad potrebbe essere uno. Vampiri in Monster High seguono le tradizioni post-1970 di vampiri tradizione, anche se con un focus sui vampiri classici. Hanno orecchie a punta, pelle pallida, le zanne, vestito in modo uniforme o vittoriano, mancano di una riflessione e non si presentano su pellicola sia (anche se c'è un app che fa arrivare loro di presentarsi sul film), 2 può 't andare da nessuna parte senza invito, 3 non può sopportare l'aglio (presumibilmente, dà loro brufoli), 4 3 dormono nelle bare, può trasformarsi in pipistrelli (capacità acquisiscono durante la pubertà), può comandare pipistrelli, 3 5 e non sopporta la luce del sole molto bene (richiedendo loro di utilizzare fattore di crema solare 500, ombrelloni, e simili). 6 Una caratteristica unica al Monster High serie di libri è che i vampiri sono quasi sempre freddo . Le Monster High vampiri bevono sangue, ma possono assumere integratori di ferro per evitare di dover. Finora, non viene spiegato dove e come il sangue per il consumo è acquisito. Il vampiro principale del franchise, Draculaura, si discosta un po 'dalla descrizione di cui sopra. Pur essendo di età adeguata, che deve ancora acquisire la capacità di trasformarsi in un pipistrello 6 , e il fatto che ancora non può non influenzare il suo senso di fiducia. 7 8 anche se non confermato, questa incapacità potrebbe essere collegato al suo status come un vegetariano. Si osserva in sua ' base diario ' che il suo essere un vegetariano è legata a vari altri aspetti non-vampiro della sua vita e che questo è in risposta a un evento nel suo passato, come lei afferma che lei è "mai tornare al modo lei usato per essere ". Suo padre è in forte disaccordo con il suo rifiuto di agire più come un vampiro, ma lui non la forza di cambiare. Come da tradizione dell'Europa occidentale vampiro tradizione, tutte le Monster High vampiri sono aristocratici e ricchi. Ciò è in parte perché fanno altri lavorano per loro, sia per la manipolazione o la forza. Werewolves usato per essere loro schiavi nei giorni precedenti, e manipolabile zombie sono ancora una risorsa facilmente sfruttato. 3 Il vampiro San Valentino si differenzia un po 'nel suo scelta di servitori, come egli impiega tre le nuvole , che pure non sembrano essere più autonomi nella loro posizione rispetto al loro 'padrone'. Werewolves come servitori così come oppositori di vampiri è un tropo sede in Europa occidentale vampiri narrativa entro il 1991 di Mondo di Tenebra , mentre i vampiri controllano la debole di mente risale al Dracula . Nonostante una piscina abbondante di vampiri disponibili come potenziali genitori, solo Draculaura sembra avere un genitore che esiste al di fuori di Monster High narrativa:. Dracula Originariamente , il personaggio doveva essere chiamato Ula D., ma questo è stato cambiato a Draculaura, con Ula D . diventando il suo soprannome. Draculaura potrebbe essere un semplice gioco di nome Dracula, ma potrebbe anche essere un riferimento al protagonista umano di Carmilla , il cui nome è Laura. L'unico altro personaggio vampiro con un nome che è un riferimento è Bram eliminare il budellino, il cui nome dato ricorda Bram Stoker, l'autore di Dracula . Per quanto riguarda Dracula in Monster High , Draculaura rileva in suo ' La scuola è finita diario ' che suo padre "era già un vampiro indietro quando toghe sono stati considerati alla moda". Toghe si ritiene siano diventati parte della cultura romana intorno al 600 aC, che lo renderà almeno 2.600 anni di età. Fa notare inoltre che il vampiro generalmente pensato come suo padre era in realtà un con-mostro che una volta affittato il loro castello in Transilvania e andò in giro fingendo di essere Dracula se stesso. Non è ben chiaro cosa Draculaura intende con questo, come ci sono molti "Dracula" (il solito Dracula, Orlok, o Alucard, per esempio) che potrebbero essere il finto lei scrive. Dal momento che il tema del falso Dracula arriva in una questione legata all'età, sembra che la sezione si intende riferita a una Vlad III-interpretazione di Dracula, nato nel 1431 e sarebbe quindi più giovane di Draculaura se stessa, ma questo può 't essere dato per certo. Forse non intenzionale, la questione del falso Dracula porta anche dubbi circa la Monster High canonicità di molti altri vampiri Dracula-correlati, soprattutto le suore. Draculaura è noto per avere cugini che vivono in Transilvania, dove lei stessa visse fino a quando lei e Dracula dovette fuggire dalla regione nel 17 ° secolo. Per lei abbia cugini, Dracula è quello di avere fratelli. Non ci sono fratelli canonicamente confermato Dracula in qualsiasi mezzo significativo, ma non è impossibile che Monster High interpreta le suore come fratelli di Dracula. Nella versione Universal di Dracula , che è la versione più influente di Monster High , Dracula ha una figlia e possibilmente un figlio. Nessuno di questi esistono nel Monster High universo, in cui Draculaura è un solo figlio. Anche lei non sembra essere stato progettato con la figlia di cui sopra, Marya Zaleska, in mente. I due entrambi godono di pittura, ma questo è solo un piccolo dettaglio del personaggio di Draculaura e appare una coincidenza prima di qualcosa di più significativo. Le sorelle vampire Rose e Blanche Van Sangre sono identificati come Rom 9 vampiri. Il popolo Rom hanno una storia di essere associati con i vampiri in Europa orientale, dove il vampirismo è stato visto come qualcosa per abbattersi individui devianti, che Romani sono stati automaticamente considerato. In Europa occidentale, è Dracula che ha stabilito l'associazione, come le sue guardie del corpo sulla sua strada verso la Transilvania sono identificati come Romani. Essi sono umani e anche se non confermato di sapere che stanno lavorando per un vampiro, anche se i temi della xenofobia nel romanzo non obiettivo per l'interpretazione di «esseri malvagi. Rose e Blanche Van Sangre giocare in questa associazione. Note Mattel ha marchi in piedi per Bram eliminare il budellino , Elissabat, e Veronica Von Vamp. Date marchio di Bram da tutto il premier di " Fright On! ", anche se deve ancora essere utilizzato. Elissabat e Veronica presumibilmente sono imminenti mostro alto personaggi, ed entrambi hanno nomi che suonano come stanno andando per essere vampiri. Entrambi di John Polidori Il Vampiro e Mary Shelley s ' Frankenstein; o, Le Prometeo Moderno si basano su una lettura del 1812 raccolta di racconti dell'orrore Fantasmagoriana nell'estate del 1816 presso la Villa Diodati sul lago di Ginevra in Svizzera. Il Crepuscolo serie di libri e film è stato fatto riferimento nella serie di cartoni animati con il Twihard serie, che è stato menzionato in " Shock and Fantastico "e" Fright On! ". Il Monster High famiglia Monster Hunter il Van Hellscreams si basa su post-nuove interpretazioni di Dracula ' s Abraham Van Helsing. Category:etimologie dei mostriCategory:MonsterCategory:Vampiri